


Disney

by pumpkin_collector



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_collector/pseuds/pumpkin_collector
Summary: The group go see disney but its only a piece of Almer fluff





	Disney

"Al! Al! Look" Elmer's eyes seemed to be lighter than the bright sun as he pointed over to the worker in the Jasmine costume. Albert turned to see the worker, his eyes brightening as well. Jasmine was their all time favourite disney princess. They spent so many nights watching Aladdin over and over and Jasmine could never get less badass. The couple raced over to the worker, slightly startling her. "Heycouldwemaybegetapictureortwojasmineisourfavouriteprincess-" Elmer rushed out, his words ended up becoming one long string. Albert chuckled and squeezed his hand, turning to the worker. "Could we get a picture or two?" Albert said as Elmer panted, trying to catch his breath from the rushed out sentence.  
The worker smiled and nodded, also chuckling at Elmer's childish. "Do we have any princesses with us today?" She asked politely, and Elmer didn't really want to correct her. "I'm more for the princes" Albert said and let his eyes fall on Elmer. "Man, I get the feeling.." Jasmine stated and the boys followed her gaze to see she was staring at Rapunzel. "Awh!" Elmer cooed, his eyes shone with joy. Jasmine turned back to the boys and smiled. "Ready to take the picture?" She was really sweet, and Elmer couldn't understand how she could be so sweet with all these annoying kids around.  
"Davey, could you take some pictures of us?" Elmer said to the boy who had been slightly neglected earlier. A ghost of a smile formed and he nodded, taking Elmer's phone. He took three photos, one of Jasmine looking (falsely) surprised as Albert and Elmer were kissing, one of Jasmine having her arm wrapped around the two boys, and one of Albert surprisingly proposing to Elmer.  
"Elmer Kasprzak, I've loved you for six years now. You mean everything to me and I couldn't imagine a world were you weren't by my side. I remember our first date and our first fight. I remember our first anniversary and when your parents tried to split us apart. Every little thing you do brings me joy, Elmer. Our story in life has just began, would you continue it with me please? Elmer Kasprzak, will you marry me?" Elmer had his hand over his mouth, tears spilling out of his eyes. The worker watched in awe, smiling softly. Elmer nodded over and over again. "Yes, of course" He whispered loud enough for Albert to hear.  
Albert stood and slipped the ring onto Elmer's finger. It had the phrase 'te amo, mi amor' engraved in it, Elmer spoke fluent in Spanish from growing up in Mexico for the first eleven years of his life. He threw himself into Albert's arm and held him tightly, never wanting to let go. Albert hugged him back with the same amount of pressure, feeling like he was falling in love again and again with the guy in his arms. They pulled apart and Albert pressed a kiss to Elmer's forehead, wiping his eyes. "I love you" Elmer stated, grinning wide. "I love you, too"


End file.
